In crowded environments such as cities, collisions may occur between external objects (e.g., other vehicles, bicycles, runners) and a host vehicle. Risk of collision is enhanced when a door of the host vehicle is being opened. Systems and methods are needed to reduce the risk of collision while a door is being opened.